Fate Within Blood
by LacusClyne21
Summary: An orphaned girl name Touko Sohma meets her fate at Cross Academy. A fate that is within blood, her fate now ties with the man called Kaname Kuran. (Small possibility of it being Zero X OC you will have to find out and see )
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa everyone, this is probably my first time doing a fanfiction of Kaname. I apologize to everyone about my bad grammar but I do hope that you will enjoy reading this story.

* * *

A fragile heart within a fragile mind of a fragile world, the young girl of age fifteen with small stature stare at the mirror before her with her violet orbs, her long silky dark ash blonde hair cascade down to her back. She moves her slender hand gently patted her short black skirt of her school uniform, adjusting it, patting away any dirt on it. A soft sigh escape her rosy pink lips before she turn on her heel, walking away from the mirror. She grabs her books from her bed and walk out of her room, out of her dorm. She walks down the corridor of the girl's sun dormitories, her footsteps echoes with each step she takes. She is a girl that is shrouded in mystery to each person she walk passed. It comes to no surprise for she is new to the school, to Cross Academy. Instead of heading off to the lounge where everywhere have their meals for the morning, she head straight to the Headmaster's office, making her presence known to him while getting her schedule as well.

The girl step outside of the dormitories, she raises her arm, her hand shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun that greeted the Academy. A small smile graced her face upon seeing the morning sun; she spoke to herself in a soft whisper, "What a lovely morning…"

She continues on to her destination, walking into the Academy main building, heading down the corridor till she stands before the mahogany doors to the Headmaster's office. She raises her arms and gently knocks on the door with her knuckles. She hears a voice on the other side of the door telling her to come in. She turns the knob and opens the door, letting herself into the room. As she enters the room, she finds herself looking at three figures in the room. One she noted is the Headmaster itself, who is seated behind his desk with a goofy face wearing a scarf and a huge beige coat. The Headmaster looks at her with a smile as if expecting her. "So glad you could come Touko-chan," the headmaster greeted her with enthusiasm. He then indicated to the other two people in the room. "These two here are my dear daughter and son~."

The male figure with rainy silver hair and lavender eyes glares at the Headmaster and spoke in an annoyed voice, "I know you raised me, but I do not recall ever being your son?!" He slammed his fist at the Headmaster's desk causing the headmaster to jump back while tears flooded the Headmaster's eyes. "You don't have to be so detailed, Kiryuu-kun…"

The female with dark brown short hair with deep brown eyes smiles weakly while sweatdropping at the two before she turns her eyes to Touko. "Gomen, Touko-san. They are always like this. Um my name is Yuuki Cross. The grumpy guy here is Zero Kiryu. Its nice to meet you."

"Oye, who are you calling grumpy?" Zero spoke in his baritone voice that is more of a statement than a question. Touko looks at them both with a soft smile before bowing politely. "Um it is very nice to meet you both, my name is Touko Sohma."

Zero glanced at the girl who had introduced herself as Touko Sohma before giving a slight nod. While yuuki smiles warmly at her before taking both her hands in hers and said, "Lets be good friends okay, Touko-chan? It is alright if I call you Touko-chan?" Touko smiled at Yuuki and nodded her head, "Yes it is fine. I hope that we can be good friends as well."

The Headmaster look at the scene before him, more tears comes out and yelled, "Oh my~ this is too precious~! I am so moved!" They all look at him in silent. The Headmaster then take out a piece of paper from the drawer and hand it to Touko. "Here this is your class schedule, I'm sure my dear children would be glad to show you the way. Just let you know they are also disciplinary committee of this academy." He informed her while she takes her class schedule in her hand. She gave the Headmaster a smile and bows her head again before she walks to the door with Yuuki and Zero following close behind.

They all step out of the office as yuuki then asked her if she could take a look at her schedule. Touko nodded her head and lets her look at her class schedule while Zero continues to look at her as if analyzing her. She looks at Zero with her violet orbs and asked in her angelic soft voice, "Is something the matter, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero answered, "No…" Yuuki then smile at her and said, "Looks like we all have the same classes together. Come on, we best head to class now before we are late."

She nodded her head and followed Yuuki as she guided them to their class. Touko walk in silence with them while her thoughts wonders if she will be able to fit in with everyone, for she doesn't come from any noble background, nor is she like Yuuki who is the Headmaster's daughter. Aside from that, she is also curious about the Night class that is part of this academy. Her thoughts ended as they arrived at their class. But she was told to stay outside till called in by her professor considering she is a new student to the academy, rather a new transfer student. Time passed when the professor calls her in to the classroom. She walks in and felt nervous from all the stares that her new classmates are giving her. She wonders does she looks weird or is there something on her face. She walks up and stands beside her professor as the professor introduces her to the class.

The professor glance at her and asked her to introduce herself, she nodded her head and spoke as confidently as she could despite being nervous, "My name is Touko Sohma, it is nice to meet you all."

The professor nodded his head before having her take a seat beside Yuuki on the right. She walks up the stairs and took a seat beside Yuuki, which Yuuki greeted her with warm smile. She smiles in return before turning her attention the front of the class as class starts. Time passes, Yuuki falling asleep in class which she noted is probably a normal thing, however during break, she was suddenly crowded by her classmates which she find uncomfortable as they banter her with numerous questions. She smiles at them politely though answered only a few questions. Though more and more questions arise to the point she wishes to escape. Suddenly a sudden cold voice interrupted them, "Oye, would you please quiet down, you are annoying…" The group turns to fright as they saw who interrupted them, which is none other than Zero Kiryu that is seated behind her, who is glaring at the group of people crowding me, his chin resting on his palm as he glares at them. They flee and return to their seats, Touko blinks and sweatdrop at what had just happen. She turns her violet orbs to him and smile softly, feeling grateful, "Thank you, Kiryuu-san… for rescuing me…" Zero merely grunted while his lavender eyes gazes at her violet orbs. Yuuki smile at seeing the whole thing and spoke, "Way the go, Zero. Never knew you would do something nice for the new student."

"They were annoying and was getting on my nerve," Zero simply stated though inside he was smiling and glad to be of help.

Break ended and class resume, by the time class ended, twilight approaches. She noted the excitement from the day class girls and wonder what is going on. "Um why are they so excited?" She asked as Yori (Sayori) answered, "Its because of the Night Class."

Touko nodded her head and noted that Zero and Yuuki is already gone and she figure they must have headed to the moon dormitories from what Yuuki had told her of their jobs as disciplinary committee. Feeling curious, she got up from her seat while gathering her books and walks out of the classroom and headed off where she presume that is where the Moon Dormitory is located due to all the girls screaming. As she arrives she was shocked to see how excited and crowded it was at the entrance of the moon dormitories. She spotted her two new friends who are trying to hold the day class girls back. She saw that Yuuki is having a lot of trouble; she walks up to her and asked in concern, "Are you alright…Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki saw her and was surprised to see her here, "Touko-chan?! What are you doing here? You should head back to class. Yes I'm alright."

Touko slightly tilted her head to the side and answered her, "I am merely curious as to what the Night Class looks like and partially wondering why the day class girls are so …excited…" Yuuki sweatdrop and simply nodded her head while trying to hold the day class girls back.

The door of the Moon Dormitories slowly opens which the day class girl's scream louder. Touko find herself having a migraine from the girl's screaming. She watches as the door opens fully revealing the Night Class students to her violet orbs. What she saw makes her understood why the day class girls are going crazy about them, they are quite beautiful. She watches as the Night class walks down the path, noting one of them who are a blond with blue orbs greeted the girls excitedly. She then realized that she is in the way of their path and try to quickly flee from the path and from the crowds, however she was instantly pushes back by the girls' excitement and ended up falling on her butt. She winces at the pain as her butt landed on the pavement, she rubs her bruised butt a bit while a shadow loomed over her figure. She slowly lifted her head and glanced up at the figure that loomed over her, noting the extended hand towards her. The figure before her is beautiful, he was tall and lean with long dark wavy hair that cascade a bit to his shoulders, but what she find the most beautiful is his wine red eyes, it was beautiful yet she could see darkness and sadness behind it. She wonders to herself what is it that makes that beautiful person so sad.

"Are you alright, miss?" The male figure asked while his hand is still extended towards her, his eyes filled with concern. "I-I'm fine, sir…" She answered as she slowly got up from the ground, ignoring his extended hand for she knew that if she were to take his hand, she knew that she would be the target of his fan club. She quickly bows politely to him. "Um thank you for your kind concern. I'm sorry if I am in your way of your path..." She spoke softly, her head still bow before she felt a soft gently hand placed on her head. "Do not worry, miss. Please take care of yourself…" The male spoke in a soft gentle tone. Touko step to the side and let the night class passed. She lifted her head and gaze at the man with her violet orbs watching him give her a soft smile as he walk passed, heading towards the Academy.

Yuuki ran up to her and asked, "Are you alright, Touko-chan?" Touko smiles at Yuuki and answered, "I am fine, Yuuki-chan… but who was that man?"

Yuuki cheek turn slightly pink as she answered her with a smile, " Um that is Kaname Kuran, he is the dorm president of the Night Class."

Touko turns her head and watched the retreating back figure of Kaname Kuran while she softly mutter his name under her breath, "Kaname…Kuran..."

* * *

That is the end of this chapter, please be sure to review and tell me what you think of the story. Much appreciated.


	2. Vampires Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope that many of you like the first chapter of this story.

Here is another chapter for the story. I apologize in advance for my poor grammatical errors. But I do hope you will enjoy the story. I will try my best to meet most of your expectations.

* * *

**Classroom**

Within the night, within the classroom, the night class seated themselves in however they wanted, one certain person stay lean against the wall close to the large window with a book in his hand. He is the leader, the center of them all. The students listen quietly to their professor spoke of their heritage, their vampire heritage and that of a new age where they are to consume blood tablets. They are the future of their race with Kaname leading them. As the lecture ended, the students chatted amongst themselves before a particular maroon messy hair male spoke up, "Neh…that girl… the blonde… she seem tasty…"

Kaname stops reading, page half turned upon hearing those words, his eyes still on the book in his hand. The girl seated beside the maroon hair male spoke, "Shiki here…" she tossed him some blood tablets, which the male caught it all in his mouth. Though the class had quiet down, the mere mention of the girl had caught most of the night class attention especially on Kaname's mind. Ever since he saw her, since he met her that twilight, she has been on his mind; a mere human girl catching sight of the leader of the vampire race, the purebloods.

Kaname lifted his head and turn his attention towards the window beside him; he stares up at bright lunar orb that shines down on the academy. _Whoever she is…she feels familiar…_ he thought to himself while knowing that many of the night class watches his movement especially two blonde, one male and one female.

* * *

_Within realm of dream, Touko dreamt herself as a girl that looks like her but the garment is from another era, a simple white flowing dress. She felt herself falling while the girl speaks while falling, "The pain…it hurts. Please free me from it…" The girl slowly opens her eyes with tears in her eyes. The scene changed and finds her in a barren wasteland that seems to be in ruin after a war. _

_The girl was embraced by a tall lean male figure with dark locks and piercing beautiful silver eyes that does not seem to be from this world while wearing a dark cloak. The girl clutches and clings to the male as she spoke softly to him, "~~, please be there for me at the end."_

"_If I am destined to die, I want you to be the one who frees me. Be the one to kill me."_

_The male his eyes narrow a bit as he spoke to her, "I'd never do anything to hurt you." He slowly moves away and slowly got up while taking hold of his sword that seated upright by him. He stands straight while the cloak flutters against the breeze. The girl watches and gazes up at him while he continues to speak, "But that's all hypothetical." He gazes down at her with his silver orbs. _

"_I will protect you."_

_The girl eyes widen by his words and called out to him as he begins to walks away, "Wait!"_

_The girl looks at his retreating figure whose eyes filled with intense emotions. The sun shining down on them slowly as the dark clouds slowly passes. The man lifted his sword and put it upright with his arms straight out, the sun shining behind him as he glanced back at her._

"_I will not betray you."_

_The girl extended her hand towards him, reaching out for him as she called out his name but which remained soundless to Touko's ears. It was at that point, the dream ended._

Touko's eyes shot open, her hand extended up as if reaching for something just like in the dream while the alarm beside the bed blared, the morning sun shining down the window into her room. Touko panted softly before slowly sit up from her bed. She mutters to herself, "Another strange dream…"She glance at her clock and noted that it is time for her to get ready for another day at the Academy. She got out of bed and does her morning routine, putting on her uniform. She looks at herself in the mirror, her violet orbs staring back at her from her reflection. She turns onher heel; grab her books and head out the room. She walks down the corridor and headed for the lounge, there she is greeted by Yuuki and her friend Yori. She smiles at them and took a seat with them, enjoying her morning meal with them before heading off to class together.

As class started, she find herself glancing at everyone, she cannot help but feel jealous…for they all have someone waiting for them at home… they all have someone that wants them and love them… She always thinks to herself… why was she tossed away… Touko is originally from an orphanage… how she got there was told by the headmaster of the orphanage… from what she learned… she wonder if she is even needed at all… she let out a soft sigh and push the thought away. She knew that there is no point in dwelling about something like this… even if it does sadden her. She look at the front and pays attention. Little did she know that every movement, every expression was watched by the male behind her, his lavender eyes looks at her back side in wonder, wondering what would make her express those sad eyes behind her eyes that she tries so hard to hide. Zero turns away while his lavender orbs closes, tuning the professor out.

Time passed and class ended, Yuuki got up and gave a big stretch while saying, "Man that was a good nap."

Touko laughs softly and smiles at Yuuki, "Well you did indeed nap. Is it really that intense working as disciplinary committee?" She asked curiously.

Yuuki gave a slight nod, "Yes, but it is a work that needs to be done, right Zero?"

Zero merely gave a grunt as he got up and head out of the classroom.

"Hey wait up!" Yuuki called out to him as she ran off to catch up to him.

Touko glanced at Yori and asked, "Are you heading back to the dorms, Yori-san?"

"Yes…" Yori answered. "You are not going to see the Night class students?" Touko asked again.

"No, I have no interest in them. To be honest, I find them strange…" Yori answered as she got while gathering both her and Yuuki's books.

"I see… well I'll see you in the morning." Touko spoke softly before heading off to where the Moon Dormitories is. But unlike yesterday, she decided to watch them from afar. She watches as Yuuki is having trouble with the day class girls while Zero barely have much trouble, for it seem they are scared of him. She smiles weakly at the scene as the door of the Moon Dormitories slowly open, revealing the Night Class Students. She watches as the walk down the path, she sweatdrop at the enthusiasm the blonde male have. She wonder if that guy is always likes that before her eyes linger to the one particular night class student. Kaname Kuran. She looks at him and thought to herself, _why does he seem so familiar? Is as if I know him from long ago… But that is impossible, yesterday was the first time I met him…._Having to have seen enough, she turns on her heels and decided to head back to the dorms.

The young pureblood walk down the path leading the night class. He knew the girl from yesterday is there today, his eyes scan the crowd and spotted a far distance away. He watches her retreating figure as he continues to walk towards his class. He made a note to himself to pay a visit to the Headmaster and inquire about the girl.

Many of the Night class have noticed Kaname's gaze upon the young human girl, two in particular are curious as to why their leader is so interested in a girl like her.

* * *

After retreating to her room, she placed her books at her desk and sigh heavily before taking her seat. She down herself in her studies and assignments, it didn't take her long to finish for she has always been good at school work before she came to the Academy. As she finished, she stretches and glances out her window noting how dark it was now. Upon forgetting the school rules, she got out of her room and decided to take a walk to cool her mind while getting some good exercise and get some fresh air. She smile as she breathes in the fresh air, she walks around before wandering around within the forest. As she walks she heard some voices nearby, curious as she was she walk towards the source of the sound and found herself in a clearing with two day class girls and Yuuki interrogating them before watching Yuuki panic when she found out one of them is hurt. She tilted her head to the side and approaches them, "Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki's eyes widen upon seeing her, "Touko-chan! What are you doing out here?! You do know the school's regulation, right?"

Touko smiles weakly and rub the back of her head, "Gomen, I forgot. All I thought was to take a walk and get some fresh air to cool my head, Yuuki-chan. But are they alright?" She asked referring to the two day class girls, but their conversation was interrupted by a blonde male, which is the same enthusiastic male from this twilight from the Night Class followed by another male with orange wild locks, for Yuuki took out what seem to be rod that extended as she attack them who had appear from behind them, but the orange hair male caught the rod, holding it aside. Touko noticed the electric spark coming from the contact between the rod and the male. She knew that the rod is not electric since Yuuki is holding it with her bare hand, she manage to deduce that the source is probably the male himself and that the rod is reacting to him.

"How scary…I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's foundling, " the orange male spoke.

The day class girls look at the night class in shock and surprise as they yelled out with slight blush on their cheek, "It-It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the night class! No way…!" Yuuki looks at night class with a serious expression still holding her rod. Touko looks at the scene and wonder why Yuuki is looking at them with serious expression. She look at the two male who are called Kain and Aidou while the blonde whom she assume is Aidou spoke, "We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki." He gently moves the rod aside while letting out a chuckle. His eyes glanced from Yuuki to Touko. "After all… we came here especially to see you both…"A gentle breeze blows around them, while Aidou sniff the scent in the air.

"Ahh… its such a lovely scent…" He spoke with his eyes close before opening them slowly. "Mmm…the scent of your blood…. And hers."

"Aidou! If you dare lay a finger on either of them…I won't…forgive …" she spoke while the day class girls behind squeal in delight, "Kyaa! Did you hear that? Did you? He said we smell nice!"

Touko looks at them and sweatdrop at the misinterpretation of the words from the day class girls of Aidou's words.

Though she noted that Yuuki's words were interrupted while she was taken surprise as Aidou spoke while taking hold of Yuuki's and Touko's hand, "Did you both fall earlier?" he stroke their hands which made Touko uncomfortable, what is more uncomfortable is that she find herself looking into Aidou's mind, his feelings.

"The scent that I was talking about…is of your own blood…Yuuki … and little lady…"

Touko's eyes widen as she saw fangs on Aidou's, and from what he spoke, she thought that perhaps she must have scrape her hand somewhere along the way during her walk.

Touko and Yuuki both tries to pull themselves out of his grasp but Aidou only tighten his hold on them. "Thanks, but…" Yuuki called out while they both knew that they couldn't pull away from him. He's too strong.

"You two really are…" Aidou spoke as he lean his head down towards Yuuki's hand first.

Touko shut her eyes and knew from all the words and what she gathered is that they are _Vampires._

"Noo! I won't let you drink from us!" She yelled out while her mind thought and called out for help.

Aidou narrows his eyes at Touko, realizing that she has figure out what they are before he concentrate on Yuuki as he spoke to her, "Tempting…me…" Aidou opens his mouth while his fangs slightly pierced Yuuki's skin, her palm. The day class girls behind them cried out in terror, "Ah! A vampire?!"

"Impossible…"

Yuuki winced as Aidou begins to suck her blood. "Stop it, Aidou!"

"Aidou…!"

Aidou move his mouth away from her palm before looking down at Yuuki and Touko with blood dripping from his chin while his fangs are bare as he asked them, "Can I take it from your neck? Or should I drink from you, miss?"

The two day class girls collapse from what they saw while Yuuki yelled out at Aidou, D-don't you dare! Let us go! Aidou!" Touko continues to pull free from his grasp while Kain merely sigh and rub the back of his neck. Suddenly a silver metallic gun is pointed at Aidou, the owner is none other than Zero. Her eyes showed sign of relief upon seeing him while Zero glares at Aidou while speaking in a murderous voice, " Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly prohibited."

"Getting drunk on the scent of blood… you've finally revealed your true nature, Vampire."

"Oh…?" Aidou said who seemed unfazed by the gun, but Touko got this feeling that gun could do a lot of damage to Aidou than he realized while Yuuki yelled out to Zero, "Zero, Don't!"

"It was just a taste," the idiot that Aidou is despite being called a genius from what Touko gathered due to her ability spoke.

She heard Zero pulled the trigger; the sound of gunshot can be heard loud and clear. Aidou was startled as he spoke, "Wh- Whoaaa, that was scary!" Yuuki had moved Zero's arm upward before the shot had hit Aidou as she yelled at Zero, "Idiot! Why did you shoot?!"

Touko glanced from Zero to Aidou, her heart racing from all the drama before she glances at Aidou and spoke, "For a person who was called a genius, you sure are an idiot…" Aidou glanced at Touko and glares at her while curious as to how she knew about people calling him a genius.

Zero continues to glare at Aidou while his arm was still raised. Kain glanced at where the gun was shot with a frightful expression on his face as he spoke, "What the…"

But they were interrupted as someone walks into the scene and answered the night class's question, "It's called 'the bloody rose'…you should be more careful, Aidou."

The person who spoke is none other than Kaname Kuran.

"It was made to kill creatures like us," He explained as his wine eyes glanced from Aidou and Kain to Zero to Yuuki and finally to Touko.

Kaname took hold of the back cuffs of Aidou's uniform as he spoke to Zero and Yuuki, "Well then…I'll take care of these fools. The headmaster will need a full report."

"Kuran…" Aidou mutter as he glanced at Kaname.

"Is that okay…Kiryuu?" Kaname asked while Zero glares at Kaname.

"Zero…" Yuuki spoke looking at Zero.

Zero glanced down and puts away his gun while he spoke, "…Just get them out of my sight, Kuran."

Yuuki sigh while Touko glances at Zero then at Kaname, the very man she felt that like she has a connection with though is unsure why.

"Kain." Kaname spoke.

"Me?" Kain asked as he points to himself.

"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is," Kaname stated before he turns his attention to Yuuki. "Yuuki…"

Yuuki blushes lightly as she asked Kaname curiously when he calls her name, "Y-yes, Kaname?"

"What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" He asked while Yuuki answered him. "Don't worry, we'll take them to the headmaster to have their memories modified."

Yuuki turned her attention to the fainted day class girls while spoke softly in pity, "Poor things…"

"I see. Well then…I'm sorry about all of this," Kaname spoke with a soft smile before he turns his attention to Touko. His expression soften as he looks at her, " I apologize… I'm sure you must have been frighten after everything that has happened…"

"N-no…its fine… No harm was done…" She spoke softly as she smiles at him while trying to be strong despite in truth that she was scared at what just happen. "Um…. will my memories also be modified like them…?" She asked curiously while feeling afraid.

Kaname look at her in understanding, knowing that she is probably scared of having her memories being modified, "That I am unsure, for it is up to the headmaster to decide… "

"I-I see…Um thank you for coming to our rescue… both of you…" She spoke softly to both Kaname and Zero before bowing politely.

"May I ask for your name, miss?" Kaname asked merely out of curiousity while Yuuki watches them both. Yuuki looks at them feeling a bit jealous at the attention Touko is receiving from her savior…from Kaname.

Touko blushes lightly and smiles at him softly while she answers his question, "My name is Touko… Touko Sohma.."

"Touko…I see…I am sure we will see each other again. It is nice to meet you…" He spoke then he turn his gaze to Yuuki and spoke with a kind gentle smile to her, "I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you…Yuuki."

Yuuki blushes lightly while answers him, "Oh no! He didn't actually hurt me , so don't worry about it. " They watches as Kaname walks away with Kain and Aidou following. Yuuki smiling watching them leave while thinking, _I always knew that Kaname was different…_

Suddenly, Yuuki felt her wrist was grabbed, she turn her gaze and saw that it is Zero who grabbed her wrist while he untie his tie with this expression on his face which Touko find adorable as she watches them, smiling softly.

Yuuki looks at Zero in question as she asked him, "Wh-what?"

Zero wrapped his tie around Yuuki's wounded hand while tightening the knot with his hand and teeth, tugging it making sure it is secure.

Yuuki looks at Zero in surprise by his actions, "Zero…"

Zero let go of Yuuki wrist and walks off while saying, "Let's go. We still have to deal with the girls… " He then glances at Touko. "And probably you too, Touko…"

Touko looks at him before looking down and nodded her head, understanding what he means. Her fate now rest on the headmaster's hand now… rather her memories that is…

"This place…reeks of blood. It's making me sick," Zero spoke in disgust with a serious look on his face as he walk off with Yuuki and Touko following behind while gathering the fainted day class girls.

Yuuki looks at his retreating figure and thought, _ever since that day four years ago when he lost his family…_

* * *

_Zero…is more talkative now than when he first came here but still… _Yuuki thought as she blow-dries her hair while staring at her reflection in the bathroom. Then the bathroom door slam open, Zero strides in while closing the door behind him with a bang.

Yuuki turn her attention to him in shock as she cried out, "What are you doing in here?!"

"Bite me! The dorm showers are closed until dawn!" Zero retorted as they yelled at each other in the headmaster's bathroom.

Zero turns away from Yuuki and begins to strip off his shirt of which Yuuki threw something at the back of his neck.

"Its not like I'd want to look at you anyway," Zero stated while Yuuki yelled at him. "Don't just come in and start stripping! I'm still a girl!"

Silence between them before Yuuki spoke in an irritated voice, "You just thought, 'no, you're not!' didn't you? I can read your mind, jerk!" Zero didn't bother to correct her especially when she nailed in what he thought.

He then lean towards her and sniff her which startled Yuuki, "Wh-what?!"

"I can't smell the blood anymore," Zero stated with indifferent look.

"Oh shut up! My hand has already stopped bleeding," Yuuki stated as she turn on the blow dryer again. "But if it really is like they say in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire."

"Ten years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire…maybe my blood's unusually sweet or something." She ponders.

"How should I know?" Zero said as he walks away from her before glancing back at her, looking at her neck.

"Right… you know it was a surprise to see Touko there today… what surprise me more is that the headmaster allows her to keep her memories." Yuuki spoke.

* * *

_Few hours back, within the Headmaster's office, the three stands before the Headmaster while Yuuki reported what happen. The headmaster listen intently, his hands laced together while his chin leans on his laced hands. After few moments of silence when Yuuki finished her report, the headmaster unlaced his hand and smiles at Touko. "Well given the situation, the correct thing to do would be to modify your memories, Touko-chan. However, I believe I can trust you in keeping this all a secret, especially when you are good friends with my dear children." _

_Touko sigh in relief as she was glad that her memories is not going to be modify like the other two day class girls are. "Thank you, Headmaster. I am really grateful." _

"_No need to thank me, now run along now. Oh I want you to stay a bit, Touko-chan. There is something I need to discuss with you," The chairman spoke while the three look at each other wondering what could he be planning. Yuuki smiles at Touko bidding her goodnight before walking out of the office with Zero following. _

"I'm glad that she is able to have her memories intact. But you know I'll be more careful from now on, " she spoke before looking at Zero with a grin. "After all, I'm the day and night guardian of Cross Academy! I can survive no matter how much of my blood vampires drink, right?"

Zero turn away from her, his back facing her while she called out while blushing as she sweatdrops, "Hey!"

* * *

After Yuuki and Zero had left, Touko stay behind in the office as requested by the headmaster, she watches them leave before turning her gaze to the Headmaster. She looks at him with her violet orbs and wonders what he wishes to talk to her about.

"Anyway, back to business. Touko-chan, since you know about the night class secret. I think that it would be best if I make you guardian of Cross Academy. You will protect the secret along side with my dear daughter and Kiryuu-kun. You will be from now on a disciplinary committee member. I hope that is alright with you?" He asked.

Touko look at the headmaster, letting his words sink in. She closes her eyes, hiding her violet orbs before opening them slowly as a smile form on her lips. "I will be honor to be a disciplinary committee member and as a guardian of Cross Academy. But… Headmaster… I wish to know, do I require any training? For I noticed that Yuuki and Zero seem to be have been trained before hand and those weapons.." She spoke softly.

"Hmm… not necessarily, I have look at your background, Touko-chan. And I was informed by your previous headmaster of the orphanage that you have black belt degree in martial arts thanks to his training. So we don't have to worry about stamina much. Though as for weapons, I will arrange for a weapon for you. But in the mean time, you can use this vampire hunter dagger as a measure of self-defense and when dealing with the night class," He answered as he take out a short blade with a strap to put around the thighs along with it. She noticed some runes on it. She smiles at the headmaster and bows in thanks. "Thank you headmaster, I will be sure to protect the secret and this academy the best that I can."

"I see that you do," the headmaster spoke while smiling at her warmly. "You may return to your dorm now. Goodnight Touko-chan."

She nodded her head and bid him goodnight before walking out of the office with the dagger in hand.

After she left, the headmaster smiles secretly to himself as he takes some forms from his drawer before he giggles happily to himself.

* * *

**Moon Dormitory**

Within the moon dormitory in a room are three male figures, Kaname, Aidou and Kain. Aido sat on a chair, leaning his chin on both his palms as he spoke, "Ten days suspension?"

"It was still worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood… sad I wasn't able to taste Touko's blood…" he said with light blush on his cheek.

Kaname leans against the closed curtain window, drying his hair with a tower, his shirt unbutton, revealing his lean physique.

Upon hearing Aidou's words, Kaname steps towards Aidou as Aidou continues to speak, "I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious…" Aido stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Kaname walks towards him. Faster than the eye can see, Kaname roughly yet quickly slapped Aidou across the cheek, anger behind his blood wine eyes as he gazes down at Aidou with a glare, "Pardon?"

"Sorry…" Aidou muttered while he pouts with a red mark that slight bled across his right cheek from where Kaname had slapped him. Kaname lifted his fingers, which is bloodied from when he slapped Aido to his lips, licking away the blood.

_**There is a secret that is kept from the day class students… it's that every one of the night class students is a vampire. But…there is another secret that has yet to be told. **_

* * *

Okay that is the end of Chapter2. I hope you all enjoy it. I know it is a bit longer than the previous chapter. Anyway, please review your opinion of the story. I really appreciate it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I wish to apologize for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. Things have been quite busy with me especially with my studies. Please be patient. I also wish to apologize in advance for any grammar errors that will appear in this chapter. Thank you for being patient.

Enjoy~

* * *

The morning sun greeted the Academy, bringing life and beauty. It was a peaceful morning or at least it should be however today is the day where everything gets intense especially among the Day Class girls. Outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory is crowded with the Day Class girls who in wish to express their favourite Night Class with sweets, for today is Valentine's Day. A day where the girls give the guys they like chocolates. However, their excitement ended and was controlled thanks to the Disciplinary Committee, Yuuki Kuran and Zero Kiryuu. But it is mostly Zero who had them under control with his threats and glare.

After the commotion with the Day Class girls, Yuuki and Zero walk together to Headmaster's office, as they arrived, the discussion of the Valentines Day event begun.

'I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement, " The Headmaster spoke wearing heavy fur jacket and hat, don with sunglasses and gloved hands. "But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class' true identity. For that reason, I expect the three of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are after all, the school Guardians!"

"Three? Don't you mean two, Headmaster?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

The Headmaster replies with a grin, " No it is three, Yuuki. For from today on she will be joining you guys. Come on in~!"

The two turn to the door as the door open and in walked Touko. They both were wide-eyed in surprise as they look at her. Touko simply smiles gently and warmly at them.

"Morning Yuuki. Morning Zero." She greeted as she step besides them before the Headmaster.

"From today on, Touko-chan will also be the School guardian," The headmaster spoke happily.

"Is this a joke?" Zero asked as he glanced from Touko to the Headmaster with his lavender orbs. "Can she even defend herself from those monsters?"

Touko glanced at Zero with a slight frown while her eyes narrows a bit, " I can defend myself just fine, Zero."

"Zero-kun, Touko-chan is a black belt in martial arts. Yes she is capable to doing this job." Headmaster answered as Yuuki smiles happily in excitement.

"Yay, I'm so happy that you join us, Touko-chan. At least I am not stuck with the grumpy guy here," Yuuki spoke happily while mutter in annoyance at the last part.

"Hey, who are you calling grumpy?" Zero stated with narrowed eyes as he looks at Yuuki.

"Let's see now, he is a tall guy, with rainy silver hair, with lavender eyes, a huge tattoo on his neck. He is the guy standing in front of me," she pointed her finger at him as she said this.

Touko blinks and laugh softly while Zero merely glares at Yuuki before glancing at Touko.

The headmaster gave a slight cough to get their attention, "No lets get back to business on the event shall we?"

"YES SIR! Roger that!" Yuuki yelled out while raising her hand. Zero simply sigh as he look to the side as he said, "Why not just ban it…"

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet," The headmaster stated before holding out his hands while shrugging. "And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable… such dear little creatures… I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans."

Zero gave the headmaster a death glare while dark aura surrounds him. Yuuki quickly interpret what he is thinking, " 'Don't praise those vermin scum to my face!' Is what Zero is thinking…"

The headmaster look to the side avoiding Zero's glare, "Fine…"

Touko giggles at seeing the event before her while thinking that things are quite interesting around here. Her thoughts then went to a particular vampire: Kaname Kuran.

She then return her attention to the Headmaster as the headmaster got up and spoke with his back towards them, "Well.. I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now…"

"But there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully… Its important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our races…"

"Kiryuu…Even though you may think it's impossible now…someday, I want you to understand that."

Zero looks at the Headmaster, listening to his speech before looking away as he spoke, "That's impossible. The past can never be erased."

The headmaster glanced back at him, "And you believe that because they're beasts in human form…who drink human blood?"

"…." Silence was Zero's reply while Yuuki begins to get flustered trying to think of a way to rid of the tension. Touko looks between them and knew that something bad must have happened to Zero for this turn of event and for Zero to hate vampires so much.

As she look up, Touko blinks in surprise as somehow Yuuki ended up on top of the table, holding out a Valentine's day present, "H-Here for you, Head- … Father! Happy Valentine's Day!" Her action not only surprised her but had also surprised the Headmaster while Zero gave a blank look.

Yuuki tossed Zero his Valentine gift, "And this is for you Zero! As always!"

Touko watches in amusement as the Headmaster gave out a happy jolly face, unrolling the rolls of what seem to be shoulder massages coupons.

"Yaay! Twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages!" The Headmaster yells out while Zero glanced at his and read it out loud, "One slave coupon."

Zero glanced at yuuki and spoke with a blank look, "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school."

"So sue me," Yuuki replied in return before glancing at Touko. "I will give yours later, Touko-chan. Okay?"

Touko blinks and smiles at her, "You don't have to, Yuuki. I am fine in receiving nothing."

Yuuki looks at her and gave her a firm reply making her unable to refuse, "No. You are getting one."

Touko sweatdrop before being dragged on the sleeve by Yuuki. She glanced at Zero who was also dragged as Yuuki said, "Come on, we're going! First period is starting!"

Touko glanced at the Headmaster seeing him in blissed of happiness. She laughs weakly while letting herself dragged out of the room by Yuuki.

The three walks down the corridors together in silence before Yuuki spoke, "Why…"

"What?" Zero replied while Touko stays silent while watching them.

"No…nothing…" Yuuki replied while she thought, _Zero hates vampires because they murdered his entire family four years ago. So why does the Headmaster say things like that… Knowing full well that he's reopening old wounds?_

As they walk, a slight breeze blows against them, causing Yuuki's hair to flutter along with the breeze a bit. Touko glanced at Zero and saw him intently looking at Yuuki, or rather her nape. She watches as he narrows his eyes before pulling his arm out of Yuuki's grasp forcefully, surprising Yuuki as she let go of Touko's arm as well.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding on to you." Yuuki spoke looking at him as Zero have his hand over his neck. Yuuki and Touko look at him curiously wondering what is wrong.

Time passed as class ended, Yuuki gave a big yawn while stretching. Touko laughs softly as she watches while Yuuki said feeling refreshed, "Ahh! Only one more lesson after this!"

"Everyone's getting restless," Yori stated while Touko nodded in agreement as she watches the day class girls getting excited while talking amongst themselves.

"Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?" Yuuki asked as she looks at her best friend that is seated beside her.

"Nah. I can't be bothered," Yori stated with a sigh before looking at Yuuki with a small smile.

"Not even for the night class?" Yuuki asked as Yori answered, "To be honest, I prefer the day class to the night class anyway."

Yuuki then turn her attention towards Touko, "What about you, Touko-chan?"

Touko blinks and smiles softly while few day class boys listen earnestly waiting for Touko's reply to Yuuki's question.

"No… I am not giving chocolates to any boys. Besides, I haven't been at the Academy that long to give it to anyone," Touko answered while the day class boys crestfallen at hearing her answer. Yuuki sweatdrop upon seeing the boy's reaction, "I see."

"What about you?" Yori asked Yuuki which causes Yuuki to blushes as she tries to deny it, "Uh…I'm not either…"

"I can see the ribbon, Yuuki…" Yori stated pointing out to the ribbon, which is sticking out of Yuuki's pocket.

Yuuki sweatdrop and look to the side still blushing lightly, "Well, the truth is…I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame."

"So? Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…" Yori asked while Yuuki sweatdrop. Touko looks at Zero who is seething with anger glaring daggers at Yuuki in particular. She smiles weakly as she looks at Yuuki.

Zero spoke angrily from behind them while Yuuki shook in fright as she looks at him, "You're a prefect for crying out loud… are you seriously going to give them to him?!"

* * *

Twilight arrives and outside the moon dormitory, the day class girls gather in excitement while the huge doors open revealing the Night class students to the day class.

Gates were prepared for this event, names of each night class student placed on top. Yuuki, Zero and Touko stand before them as prefects trying to get everything in control while the night class students watch.

"Whoa! This year, all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool," Aido spoke in excitement while Shiki the maroon messy hair vampire spoke in his monotone voice, "This is hell."

Kain merely yawn while he said, "Yawn~ I'm still sleepy…"

"I'm wide awake!" Aido stated while Ichijo simply smile.

Yuuki turns her attention to the night class and instruct the rules while Zero and Touko merely just glance at them.

Touko looks at Kaname for a moment before looking away as yuuki spoke, "Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, "Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate?!" Line-up race!"

Touko sweatdrop at the name of the event and wonders, couldn't they have come up with a better name for this event.

"All the member of the Night Class is to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another," Yuuki continues. "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game."

Aidou looks at the event with excitement. He was so excited he zoomed off, surprising Kain and says, "They're mine! All mine!"

However, Aidou freezes in his track when Kaname says his name, "Aidou."

Kaname looks at Aidou with a smile, "Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

Aidou glanced back Kaname and smiles weakly, "Yes."

Aidou walks over to his gates, shivering in fear while accepting chocolates from his fans. Yuuki ran off thinking, _Kaname is amazing!_

Touko blinks at the turn of event as she watches and does her duty as prefect. The night class began to walk down the pathway, some to their assigned gates.

"This is moronic," Shiki stated in his monotone voice with a sigh while not expressing any emotions.

"Just do it anyway," Kain stated to Shiki.

"Um…" A certain day class girl blushes as she spoke while lifting the chocolate in her palms towards Kaname Kuran. He noticed the girl as the girl spoke, "Please accept this, Kuran…!"

Kaname glanced up and noticed that he is at his assigned gates with his name written on the plate, "Oh…"

He takes the chocolates given to him into his hand, "Thank you very much."

The girls gives him the chocolate before he spoke to them, "Aah…sorry everyone…I can't hold any more than this…" he looks at them apologetically while holding few chocolates in his hand along with his textbooks.

The day class girls bows and spoke together, "Oh! That's fine! We're so sorry to trouble you!"

Kaname walks away after saying to them, "I really am very sorry…"

He walks off with Seiren walking behind him, he passed by yuuki who is trying to hold back the day class girls. Kaname spoke to her, "Thank you for everything, Yuuki."

Yuuki replied with a slight blush, "Sure!"

The day class girls whom Yuuki was having trouble with sulk and complain, "Why didn't Wild(Kain) come over?"

"Don't get hurt." Kaname spoke with a gentle smile while Yuuki answered, "I won't!"

Touko watches with a smile that is also holding back the day class girls of a particular gate. Kaname continues walking till he walk passed her and looks at her with a gentle smile, "You be careful, Touko-san."

Touko looks at him and slightly nodded her head while feeling unsure what to say, "I will…" She mutters softly.

Yuuki looks at them both before watching Kaname walks off again thinking, _I lost my chance…_

She glanced at Touko again and wonders what is going on between Kaname and her. As she was thinking this, the day class girls, surprising her, suddenly pushed her forward, "Waah!"

She fell to the ground with a thud; her chocolates fell out of her pocket, which was picked up by Zero.

"Kuran!" Zero called out as he tossed Yuuki's chocolate to him of which Kuran caught it while glancing at him feeling surprised. He looks at the chocolate in his hand while Zero spoke, 'You dropped that." Yuuki patted her herself, realizing what had happened to her chocolate, "Huh?! Ah… when did… ZERO!"

Kaname looks at Yuuki and spoke, "I accept. Thank you, Yuuki."

Yuuki blushes and spoke nervously, 'S-sure!"

She then turns her attention to Zero, punching him. Touko walks up to them watching Zero gets punched multiple of times while Yuuki yelled at him, "How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!"

Zero spoke enduring the punches in a irritated voice, "You were going to wimp out! I saw you! Oww!"

Touko sweatdrop and laughs softly at the scene before she turns her eyes on to Kaname, watching him walks away.

Yuuki pouts and spoke, "Because he probably didn't want it anyway…"

"He belongs with the night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like," Yuuki continues. "The world he lives in…the things that he sees…he's so different from me…"

Touko looks at Yuuki, understanding what she means. They live in daylight while the night class lives at night.

Yuuki thought back to how Kaname had saved her life ten years ago, thinking that to him it meant almost nothing.

Kaname walks with Seiren beside him holding the chocolate while looking at the one Yuuki gave to him by Zero.

"Kaname…you don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you," Seiren spoke as Kaname drops the chocolates on to her hand except for the one from Yuuki.

"You can get rid of the rest," Kaname stated as he walks ahead bringing Yuuki's box of chocolate close to his lips, "This is the only one that I want."

However in his thought he had in hope to get one from Touko. Why? He does not really know, but attraction towards the girl is there. When thinking of Touko, he thought of the past. He walks holding the chocolate in deep thought.

While back at the gates, Aidou spoke with his arms around a day class girl, "So what's your blood type?"

The day class girl answered happily while blushing, "Huh? I'm O."

Yuuki blew her whistle holding out a red card, "Idol-I mean, AIDOU! What do you think you're doing?! That's not allowed!"

Yuuki separate Aidou from the day class girls while yelling out, "Got it?! All that you can take are chocolates and feelings! Nothing else!"

She then glanced and looks around for Zero and Touko, "Hey! Touko! Zero, what are you…"

She noticed that she is alone, "Touko? Zero?"

* * *

Within the Academy, within the corridor, Zero placed his arm against the wall, leaning against it as he panted heavily, eyes glaring ahead as he spoke, "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are."

He glanced behind him with a glare while a day class girl nervously steps out of hiding. It is the day class girl he had saved this morning commotion.

The girl step forward towards and spoke nervously, "Kiryuu…! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're suppose to thank people with chocolates… this… I made it myself…"

Zero continues to lean against the wall as yelled out at her, "Go away."

"Uh… huh?!" The girl begins to get flustered and scared. "But I… "

Zero clenched his first as he spoke, "Forget about it…" He then slams his fist against the wall, shocking the girl. "Go away! Now!"

The girl flees while saying, "s-sorry!"

Zero continues to walk ahead leaning against the wall for support.

As night approaches, the headmaster stares out the window into the dark night, speaking to Zero, "Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior. Its generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities."

The Headmaster places his hand against the glass window as he continues to speak, "Hmm…. looks like the students from the day class are still causing a fuss. They night class' lessons will have to start late tonight."

"Well then…Zero?" He asked as he glanced at Zero who is sitting on the floor against the wall, his hand clutching the huge curtains, face in pain as if struggling while he panted heavily.

"You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything," The Headmaster stated. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Zero response with a retort, "Shut up…" But then he felt the attack again as he yelled out, clutching himself as he hit the wall with a thud, shuddering as he fights the battle within himself, panting heavily.

The headmaster pours a class of water. He walks over to Zero and holds out in front of his face the glass of water and a small packet in his other hand, "Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop."

Zero looks at it weakly before asking, "What is it?"

"You know what it is," Headmaster stated before Zero slapped the glass of water and the packet away forcefully, causing the glass to shatter as it hits the floor.

"Never," Zero spoke stubbornly. Headmaster looks away before looking at Zero again, "The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. "

"Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer. But … you already know that, don't you… zero?"

* * *

Within the Academy, in the kitchen, Touko is busy making chocolates for Zero, Headmaster and Yuuki happily with a smile. While Yuuki was wobbling down the corridor, using the wall as support as she head for the Headmaster's bathroom, "Geez! I can't believe that Zero and Touko just ran off and left me there!"

"What the hell were they doing?" She asked to herself as he opens the door of the Headmaster's bathroom.

As she opens the bathroom door, she noticed Zero sitting on the bathroom room floor still wet from the shower with a towel around his neck, hair still wet, "Ah! You're here."

"Zero! Where the-…" She yelled out but stops as she noticed something is wrong with him. She knelt down beside him and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looks at him while he didn't answer her. She then reach out and dries his hair with the towel, "Silly… you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off."

"C'mon… I need some help to get the sleeves on, right?" She said as she tries to put his shirt on.

She then got up and rummages her skirt pocket and takes out a small wrapped bundle. She pulls the ribbon free revealing a small round chocolate ball, which she held out to Zero, "Here!"

She smiles at him as he looks at her in surprise while she pressed the chocolate to his lips. He opens his mouth and eats it, "It's for you. A chocolate. But you're not allowed to say that is as bad as when I was in primary school, okay?"

She smiles and boasted, "It's the only one I made that actually turned out right. So it's a super special, world-exclusive delicacy!"

Zero gave a scowl showing how bad it taste as he looks at her while Yuuki saw and panicked, "Ah! Why are you looking so revolted?!"

She turns away while pouting, "Geez!"

Zero glanced down while Yuuki noticed something on the floor; she bends down and picked it up.

_BL-XXX063 _She read looking at it as she thought, _one of the vampire's blood tablets. What's this doing here?_

Touko was standing outside of the bathroom, hearing the whole thing and wonders to herself why is Zero so down before she sighs and knocks on the door, peeking her head inside. Yuuki and Zero glanced at her while she smiles at them, "Hi guys, so this is where you guys are."

"Touko-chan…" Yuuki spoke in surprise before she gave Touko a playful glare, "Where in the world were you?"

Touko laughs weakly and rubs the back of her head, "Sorry Yuuki-chan. I was busy making these for you guys…" She answered holding out few small bundle of wrapped chocolates.

Yuuki and Zero look at her in surprise before Yuuki smiled happily. "Really? Thank you~ I forgive you for leaving me if this is your reason~!"

Touko sweatdropped and smiles weakly, she then gives Yuuki hers chocolate before walking over to Zero. She knelt down and holds it out to him, which he looks at her with his lavender eyes. He accepted her chocolate and takes it in his hand. "I hope you guys will like it, it is to thank you guys for being my friends," Touko said with a smile as she slowly got up.

Zero looks at the chocolate, unwrapping it and puts it into his mouth. "At least yours taste better than hers…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! I work hard on that!" Yuuki yelled out at Zero with a pout.

Touko simply laughs softly and smiles. "Well I best go and give Headmaster his."

She then waves at them and walks out of the bathroom and head off towards where the headmaster is.

* * *

Within the moon dormitory, Kaname sat at his desk, resting his face against the back of his hand, dropping two tablets into the glass of water. Ichijo stands with a book in his hand as he spoke, "By the way…that prefect Kiryuu, was looking really off color today."

"It was bound to happen," Kaname stated as he watches the tablet dissolves in the water, turning the clear liquid to pink.

"What? Do you know something about it?" Ichijou asked.

Kaname lifted the glass of blood water as he answered, "Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago…changed his life completely.

* * *

Okay the third chapter is done, I hope you like this. I know there is not much to Touko in this one. I tried. But stay tune for the next chapter. There will be more about Touko soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, here is another chapter of Fate within Blood. I have read all your reviews and glad many of you like the story so far. I will do my best to make this story interesting for you guys.

I wish to apologize in advance if there are any grammatical errors in the story.

Enjoy~

* * *

The past is like a painful memory; we cannot change the past nor change how we feel, for the scar left behind shall always remain in our hearts and minds, and the pain of loneliness, the pain of losing those dears to us.

Touko silently stares out the windows of her room, up at the sky watching the sun slowly rises and greeted the academy with its warm rays of light, she lower her eye lids as she thought of her past, recalling the time during her stay at the orphanage. Her mind drifted to Yuuki and the emotions of envy surface, for Yuuki is like her; An Orphan but unlike her, Yuuki was adopted and taken in by the Headmaster Cross. Touko wonders to herself why her parents abandon her. And the thought of no one wants her makes her feel lonely inside. Despite what she feels, she endures and puts on a smile.

Her thought went to her other friend, Zero. She heard that he is an orphan, from what she gathered especially his hatred towards the vampires, she believe that something had happened and perhaps maybe a vampire had killed his family. She slowly shook her head as she slowly turns her body away from the window, preparing herself for a new day.

Time passed with class starting and ending for the day class students. Touko walks alongside Yuuki and Yori towards their next class while Zero went off somewhere, however Touko noticed how pale Zero looked today. She grew worry but decided to ask him about it later.

* * *

In the Headmaster office, Kaien stand behind his desk while Kaname Kuran walks into the room. The Headmaster looks at Kaname with a smile and spoke, "Oh, hello Kaname. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today."

Kaname closed the door quietly behind him as he spoke, "Chairman Cross… how long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiryuu to stay in the day class?"

Kaname gave the headmaster a serious expression as he continues to speaking, walking towards the desk, "It won't be long now…before he goes through the 'change'…"

* * *

While in the courtyard, Zero stands by himself, struggling to keep his inner beast at bay. His eyes narrow at the sound of footsteps but also feeling the aura of vampires closing in. He immediately drew his bloody rose gun. He points his gun on the night class who surrounded him while he spoke in a voice filled with hate, his eyes glaring, "What do you want? Night class…"

The girl with long ash-blonde wavy hair name Ruka spoke in annoyance, "Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it."

Kain walks up behind Ruka and spoke, "There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out about this, he'll be furious."

Kain turns to Zero as he tries to settle the matter calmly, "Kiryuu, you should put that away too."

"Okay?" Kain asked but was suddenly grabbed by Zero and flipped over, making Kain land on the ground on his back with Shiki and Rima staring down at him, speaking in unison in a monotone voice, "That was so uncool…"

Kain grumbles while sweatdrops, "Shut up."

Zero puts his gun back into his coat as he spoke, "So Kaname Kuran…is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up and take me down?"

He stares down at them with a glint of amusement and hatred while he gives them a smirk, "I'd like to see you try, vampires. I've been waiting for a chance like this."

Zero cracks his knuckles together getting ready to fight them but Yuuki intervene leaping down using her artemis rod and landed beside Zero, "Stop right, there! No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?"

Touko finally arrived at the scene; unlike Yuuki she can't jump and leap over there like she did, she spoke from behind the night class, "Regardless of whether it's zero or a student from the night class who's trying to pick a fight… as a prefect, we simply will not allow it."

Kain already up on his feet spoke with a sigh while Ruka simply glares, "Look, can't we just drop this already?"

"Fine. It's not worth it anyway, " Ruka spoke with a sigh before retreating back to class, "Let's go back to class."

Touko walks over to where Yuuki and Zero is while yuuki spoke to Zero, "What's going on, Zero? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. I don't understand why… but lately… you haven't been acting like yourself…"

Yuuki was shock as Zero gave her a glare, Touko gently place her hand on Yuuki's shoulder and spoke, "Yuuki… its best to not ask. Zero will tell us when he is ready or when he wants to.."

Zero turns away while Yuuki called out to him, trying to reach out for him, but he jerks her hand away from her grasp as he spoke, "Just leave me alone."

* * *

Touko quietly watches the two while within the Headmaster's office, the conversation between Kaname and Kaien continues.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname…you always were extraordinary," Kaien spoke with a sigh. "Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood…Even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare…to have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients…creatures feared even by other vampires… the vampires within the vampires…the purebloods."

Kaien smile as he continues to speak while Kaname steps forward, "It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the night class have behaved themselves up until now."

Kaname placed his hands on top of the desk and spoke in a serious tone, "Headmaster Cross…I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. But for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled."

The desk crack under his inhuman strength, creating nail marks while Kaname continues to speak, "Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?"

"Zero;s parents were killed by a vampire… it's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood, "Kaien spoke while understanding what Kaname is saying to him. "There has to be another way…"

Kaname leans forward and spoke, "But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pureblood…just like me."

* * *

Within the Academy at the staircase, Zero leans back against the wall, feeling his heart beat in his ears before his eyes widen in shock at the pain, the feeling of his vampire side surfacing. He clutched his head with both his hand as he bents over. Touko was walking down the hallway in search of Zero hoping to perhaps comfort him while Yuuki was outside in the courtyard before dashing inside the Academy in search for Zero as well.

"Zero?" Touko calls out his name before finding him on the staircase leaning against the banister. Zero spoke out to her clearly in pain, panting heavily with his body bent over, "I begged you to stay away from me… Touko…"

Touko ran over towards him but was stopped by his hand, "Zero?!"

"Don't look!" Zero yelled out in agony not wanting her to see him like this. He doesn't know which is worse, to be seen by Yuuki like this or be seen by Touko. However, he cannot resist his vampire side anymore, he reaches out towards Touko from behind, his arm around her, one hand cupped her face, her chin while panting heavily. He leans forward and gently licks her slender pale neck, shocking her. Touko blushes at the feel of his tongue on her neck as she called out to him, "Z-Zero?! Wait…"

Before she knew it, she felt something pierced her neck deeply, feeling the pain. Her mind went blank for a moment, her eyes went wide while feeling something went drips down from her neck to her shoulder blade, still feeling the pain. _What is going on?!_ She thought as she hears and feels him sucks her blood. She struggle while yelling out to him, "Zero…Stop it…" She pushed herself away from him with all her strength, "No!"

She panted heavily, her hand covering the bite wound he made while Zero wipes the blood away with his sleeves. Yuuki stared at the top of the stairs in shock at what she had witnessed. They both look at Zero seeing his eyes glowing blood-red…and his long fangs protruding from his upper lips…

Zero looks Touko with her blood on his lips and neck while he spoke, "Tou...ko…"

* * *

Back at the office, the conversation continues.

"Humans who are bitten by a pureblood vampire become vampires!" Kaname exclaimed to Kaien, his eyes glowing slightly red. Kaien closes his eyes accepting the truth of Kaname's words as he spoke, "I know that…Kaname."

"I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a pureblood…"

"Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them… " Kaname stated as he lower his gaze. "If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves… it's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine…"

"Although Zero will never again be human…to have suppressed his instincts for four long years…took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend."

* * *

Touko stares at Zero, hands still covering her bloody neck while holding onto the banister for support, her eyes in shock as she spoke, "Wh-…-at…?"

Zero looks at her before looking away in guilt as he spoke to her, "I'm sorry…"

One thing crossed both Touko's and Yuuki's mind, _ Zero is…a vampire…?_

While unknown to them all, a tall lean dark haired man stand atop of a tree, watching the whole thing taking place. His silver eyes narrows at what took place while a single name was said from his lips, "Touko…"

* * *

Okay that is it for chapter 4, I hope you all like this chapter. I am guessing you all are wondering whom this man with silver eyes is and how is he related to Touko. Well you need to continues reading and tuning in to find out. I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others, I will try to make it longer in the future chapters. Please review~


End file.
